1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a semiconductor apparatus and a power conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A failure detection device for detecting a deterioration of a switching element is known (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-159671). The detection device includes a high withstand voltage diode element, which is specifically used for fault detection, connected externally with the collector of the switching element, and detects the deterioration of the switching element based on a voltage detected through the high withstand voltage diode.
However, in the aforementioned conventional art, the diode element specifically used for fault detection is required to detect the deterioration.